The present invention relates to communications, and more specifically to ultra wideband (UWB) communications. UWB is defined generally to include ultra-low power radio signals sent in pulses across a frequency spectrum. Despite generally well-recognized advantages of UWB communications, problems exist.
The present invention addresses problems associated with UWB communications as well as a number of problems generally associated with communications, that may to some extent seem unrelated without having the benefit of this disclosure.
One problem frequently encountered in modern day communication systems is the problem of how to increase bandwidth. This well-known problem is prevalent in wired as well as wireless communications. This problem is particularly important with respect to the so-called “last mile.” The last mile generally being known as the communications link that carries signals from the broadband communication system along the very short distance to and from a home or business. A related problem is the interfacing of a communication system to provide this last mile access to the broadband communication system.
Another problem relates to the ability to provide multiple access. It is generally desirable to be able to allow multiple users, multiple devices, or combinations of multiple users and multiple devices to share the same channel without interface. Yet implementation of such a system raises a number of problems and is not practical if total bandwidth is insufficient to support multiple access. Therefore, despite advances in communication systems, problems remain.